PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/frvwfr2
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' frvwfr2 (talk • ) :User:frvwfr2 was made into a sysop on August 20th, 2007. Always been a good member of the community, I'm sure this user could be a good admin. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 01:03, 17 June 2007 (EDT) :I accept the nomination [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) Support # Yeah, he'd be an excellent admin. He knows the game, is a kind fellow, and very active. I don't see why not. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 04:02, 17 June 2007 (EDT) # Definatly a good candidate. Couldnt in good mind say a bad word bout this user.--[[User:Advent.mongoose|'Advent Mongoose']] (''talk'') 13:14, 17 June 2007 (EDT) # Looks like a fine admin to me. ^ Pretty much what those two said. Been around here for quite a while too, I was personally surprised he wasn't already an admin :P -- Nova -- ( ) 08:05, 18 June 2007 (EDT) # I can see him being an admin, yeh. -- Armond Warblade 16:30, 18 June 2007 (EDT) # Rather helpful and contribuous in good ways to the wiki. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 17:12, 20 June 2007 (EDT) # Conditional Support. The nominee has demonstrated considerable knowledge of the way a Wiki works, and has participated in the development of this Wiki's policy, as well as making constructive edits. Would make an excellent admin if he is able to show extensive knowledge of builds, the metagame, as well as game mechanics. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:23, 23 June 2007 (EDT) #:Full support. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:05, 20 July 2007 (CEST) # -Auron 15:44, 25 June 2007 (EDT) # -[[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:30, 20 July 2007 (CEST) # -[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 21:31, 20 July 2007 (CEST) # -Bluemilkman 21:34, 20 July 2007 (CEST) # Would probably be a good admin. Bob fregman 03:36, 25 July 2007 (CEST) # would make a good admin, imo, very coolheaded and clearly has in-game knowledge. - — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:05, 28 July 2007 (CEST) # Would be a good admin, in my opinion, as well. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 00:17, 28 July 2007 (CEST) #It's my belief that the policy and administrative work on this wiki needs to be stepped up. Proposals are going nowhere, objectives are not being met, tasklists are being abandoned; the Community Portal and the Improvement Drive are largely ignored. When you look at our admin team, nearly half are inactive. It is no wonder that so little is getting done! With Rapta's decline on his RfA, my remaining preferences to replenish the admin pool are frvwfr2, Skakid9090 and Edru viransu. Note that this statement in no way reflects collective admin opinion, and neither should it be interpreted as foreshadowing the outcome of any of these users' RfAs. - Krowman 08:40, 31 July 2007 (CEST) # Note: im going to vote for all 3 posted in Krowmans statement - seriously i thought they already were in some sort of admin position. They do the job here better than most and are extremely active and seem very level headed--Midnight08 05:52, 1 August 2007 (CEST) #I've been lurking on here pvxwiki, and I've only seen frvwfr2 do good things. Just now even, I started a build with no idea what I was doing. He immediately took the initiative to help out. Belgianbronco 22:29, 1 August 2007 (CEST) #'Conditional Support' Given that I believe that we have a need (as Krowman points out) for more Administrators. And, given that the specific need is to step up the active development of this Wiki, I have decided to support this nomination given Frvwfr2's contributions to this wiki, specifically his numerous contributions to the discussions in the PvXwiki namespace, I believe that he would make a valuable member to this Administrative team if he can continue to play a role in the further development of this wiki. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:32, 2 August 2007 (CEST) # Ni 19:00, 2 August 2007 (CEST) #Done plenty around the wiki, could definitely see him as an admin. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 02:18, 4 August 2007 (CEST) # He's been a great help to me and others Acolyte is Marr 15:33, 10 August 2007 (EDT) # Shido 17:23, 10 August 2007 (CEST) # All above apply. Tycn 16:40, 11 August 2007 (CEST) # I haven't a bad word to say about him. Good knowledge, genial, helpful. — Hyperion` // talk 23:23, 15 August 2007 (CEST) #--Lost 05:12, 20 August 2007 (CEST) Oppose # I dont think he has what it takes to be a PvX admin. He left for 3 months, if you check his history and that can't happen as an admin. Ni 19:15, 19 June 2007 (EDT) # I don't see why he has to be an admin, Ni said the rest. 86.83.15.245 01:43, 27 June 2007 (EDT) # --Swift Thief 06:56, 15 August 2007 (CEST) Neutral #He has yet to express wanting to be an admin... other than letting people vote for him. --Sneakysmith12 06:38, 19 June 2007 (EDT) # Define yourself a bit more around the wiki and we'll talk. - Krowman 10:30, 24 June 2007 (EDT) #I'll support this nomination if and when another general maintenance Admin is necessary. Until then however, Frvwfr2 has yet to do anything to distinguish himself in such a manner so as to warrant immediate promotion. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:56, 25 June 2007 (EDT) #What Defiant said. You've done quite a bit around the wiki, but I don't think you've done quite enough to become an admin. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 07:59, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Frvwfr2 Frvwfr2